Zero
For the song by TËЯRA, see Zero (song). Introduction Uryu Ishida '(石田 雨竜 ''Ishida Uryū) also known as '''Zero (ゼロ, kanji: 零) is a brand new character! What secrets could lie hidden in the heart of this mystery man? Games in order of appearance *DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution X (2008) *DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2 (2008) *DanceDanceRevolution S (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution S+ (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 3 (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 (2010) *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution (2013) *DanceDanceRevolution (2014 arcade game) (2014) *DanceDanceRevolution A (2016) Design and Conception Here is what the designers have to say: "The original sketch for Zero was so far removed from the current design you wouldn’t believe it – he actually had the hairstyle of a Japanese businessman from the ‘70s! So we revamped the concept, gave him a new haircut, argued back and forth about whether to have him wear a shirt under his jacket, and finally came up with a compromise, an open-necked wool sweater, which is what you see now. He seems like an aloof introvert at first glance, but he’s actually got the burning soul of a dancer. We hope you like him!" - DDR X Character and Personality Zero communicates in as few words as possible, sometimes coming across as rude and arrogant when he does finally speak, other times being genuinely interested in the dancers albeit it's usually brief. His true personality remains a mystery even to the player as he reacts differently to each character. Street Master Mode Zero ended up moving to town. Seems like he’s already fed up with all the outrageous dancers that live here especially considering he’s the most outrageous of them all… Quotes *(To everyone) "......" *(To Alice) "Hehehehe.... Alice. Now make Dance the End." *(To Disco) "I'll make you regret ever coming here." Trivia *Zero is a surgeon as revealed when Jenny asks him to be a model. *He is the first character to be interviewed by Rinon in the Japanese DanceDanceRevolution X2 website's "Rinon's Why/What Corner," occasionally referring to her as "mademoiselle," though the questions he answers pertain to the gameplay. *In Street Master Mode, Zero's question to Julio is different in different versions of DDR X. *Zero appearance has resemblance to bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Uryu_Ishida in bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wikia English: What is it that vampires don't like? A) Moonlight B) Sunlight C) Spotlight Correct. They don't like sunlight. I don't like it, either. Japanese: 「テニスで０点のことをどう呼ぶ？」 (What is having 0 points in tennis called?) Ａ．アイ (ai, "I") Ｂ．ラブ (rabu, "love") Ｃ．ユー(yuu, "you") 「正解だ」 (That's correct) 「テニスでは０点をラブ（LOVE）という」 (Having 0 points in tennis is called LOVE.) 「形が似ている卵を表すフランス語がもとだ」 (It originates from France; the shape of 0 resembles an egg) The interaction between Zero and Julio, as with a majority of Street Master Mode, is no different between versions. It is unknown why this was the only question to be edited. Gallery Zero_End.png|Zero deciding to live in Disco's town and enjoying his silent night at the end of his story. Zero img1 (1).gif|Zero's outfit in DDR X. Zero img2 (1).gif|Zero... in a donkey mask... in X (alternate outfits) Zero img2.gif|Zero's X2 accessories. Zero img1.gif|Zero's DDR X2 outfit. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:United States of America Category:DDR X Category:DDR X2 Category:DDR X3